criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard T. Jones
|birthplace = Kobe, Japan |family = Clarence Jones Lorene Jones Nancy Jones Clarence Jones, Jr. Aubrey Jones Sydney Jones Elijah Jones |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Richard Timothy Jones is an American actor known for his roles on The Wood, Why Did I Get Married?, and the latter's sequel Why Did I Get Married Too?. Biography Jones was born in Kobe, Japan, on January 16, 1972, as one of two children. His parents were Americans: Lorene, a computer analyst, and Clarence Jones, a professional baseball player and hitting instructor for the Cleveland Indians. Despite being born in Japan, Jones grew up in Carson, California, U.S. Jones's parents later divorced. He is a graduate of Bishop Montgomery High School in Torrance. On Criminal Minds Jones portrayed Officer Lionel Wilkins, a prison guard who assisted Cat Adams in her vendetta against Spencer Reid in Season Twelve. Filmography *Wisdom of the Crowd (2017) as Detective Cavanaugh *Another You (2017) as Professor Thompson *Criminal Minds - 5 episodes (2017) TV episodes - Officer Lionel Wilkins *CHIPS (2017) as Parish *Teachers (2017) as Frank Humphrey (3 episodes) *Secrets of Deception (2017) as Detective Jones *Santa Clarita Diet (2017) as Rick (7 episodes) *Narcos (2015-2016) as Agent DEA (10 episodes) *Restored Me (2016) as Coach Maurice Durrell *Lucifer (2016) as Joe Hanson *American Horror Story (2015) as Detective Andy Hahn (7 episodes) *Concussion (2015) as Andre Waters *Extant (2015) as JD's Friend (3 episodes) *Hot Pursuit (2015) as Detective Jackson *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) as Security Team Leader Ryan Anson *Forgiveness (2015) as Pastor Joseph Jenkins *Work in Progress (2014) as RJ Nicholson (4 episodes) *Lyfe's Journey (2014) as Pastor Taylor *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2014) as Judge Oscar Briggs *Satisfaction (2014) as Carl *Cru (2014) as Richard "Rich" Hughes *Hear No Evil (2014) as Samuel *Godzilla (2014) as Captain Russell Hampton *Hawaii Five-0 (2011-2013) as Governor Sam Denning/Lieutenant Governor Denning (7 episodes) *Revolution (2013) as Ken Dawson (3 episodes) *The Last Letter (2013) as Mr. Tines *Life of a King (2013) as Perry *Nikita (2012-2013) as Commander Evan Danforth (3 episodes) *Belle's (2013) as Jack *200 Years (2013) as Willie (video short) *The List (2013) as Elston Rayburn *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) as Eddie Willers *The Great Divide (2012) as Jeff *Note to Self (2012) as Curtis, Sr. *Super 8 (2011) as Overmyer *The Council of Dads (2011) as Bill Hillard *Boston's Finest (2010) as Lt. Gerald Jaglom *Caught in the Crossfire (2010) as Captain Emmett *Grey's Anatomy (2010) as Colonel Dan Mooney *Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) as Mike *Bones (2010) as Mr. White *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008-2009) as James Ellison (31 episodes) *15 Minutes of Fame (2008) as Bradley Wainwright *Numb3rs (2008) as Blanchard *Vantage Point (2008) as Holden *Girlfriends (2006-2007) as Aaron Waters (10 episodes) *Why Did I Get Married? (2007) as Mike *Traci Townsend (2007) as Travis *Game of Life (2007) as Mark *Dirt (2007) as Bulldog *Las Vegas (2007) as Keith Mannix *Cutting Room (2006) as Steve *Time Bomb (2006) as Douglas Campbell *CSI: Miami (2006) as Chris Kaiser *The Package (2006) as Vance/Bruce (short) *Sex, Love & Secrets (2005) as Dr. Barnaby Walker (2 episodes) *Judging Amy (1999-2005) as Bruce Van Exel (138 episodes) *Riding the Bus with My Sister (2005) as Jesse *Talk Show Diaries (2005) as Jerry *Guess Who (2005) as Man on Cellphone *Finding Neo (2004) as Morphin'Us (short) *Collateral (2004) as Traffic Cop #1 *Breach (2004) as Alan McCabe (short) *Soul Plane (2004) as False Denzel (uncredited) *Twisted (2004) as Wilson Jefferson *Paradise (2004) as Senator Michael Linney *Full-Court Miracle (2003) as Lamont Carr *Second String (2002) as Gerry Fullerton *Phone Booth (2002) as Sergeant Cole *Moonlight Mile (2002) as Ty *G (2002) as Summer G *Book of Love: The Definitive Reason Why Men Are Dogs (2002) as Ben Strong *Lockdown (2000) as Avery Montgomery *Auggie Rose (2000) as Officer Decker *Incognito (1999) as Jake Hunter *The Wood (1999) as Slim *Ally McBeal (1998) as Matt Griffin (2 episodes) *Goodbye Lover (1998) as Detective One *Brooklyn South (1997-1998) as Officer Clement Johnson (20 episodes) *Kiss the Girls (1997) as Seth Samuel *Event Horizon (1997) as Cooper *Hollywood Confidential (1997) as Dexter (credited as Richard Timothy Jones) *Johns (1996) as Mr. Popper (credited as Richard Timothy Jones) *Dangerous Minds (1996) as Kimboley *The Trigger Effect (1996) as Raymond *Black Rose of Harlem (1996) as Cateye *Courthouse (1995) as Quentin "Q" Thomas *Sweet Justice (1995) as Tyrin (2 episodes) *Jury Duty (1995) as Nathan *In the Heat of the Night (1994) as Donald "Donnie" Muir *Helicopter (1994) as Malik (short) *Renaissance Man (1994) as Pvt. Jackson Leroy *NYPD Blue (1994) as Willy (credited as Richard Timothy Jones) *M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) as Gangbanger #2 (credited as Richard Jones) *California Dreams (1993) as "Big Bad" Bo *What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) as Ike Turner, Jr. *Renegade (1992) as Slick 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors